Ersatz Eyed-Entity
by AKidWithAPen
Summary: People in Danny's class always knew he was a weirdo, but he was starting to take the freakiness to the next level. So, when Danny's class goes on a field trip that was supposed to be awesome and quickly goes downstream, or rather down-sea, Danny's freakiness starts to come in handy. But is it for the better? Rated T just in case.
1. Ow! Or not

A/N You may recognise an early idea from one of the fan-fictions I was inspired from. I won't spoil it, but it involves dying kids. You know, regular things like that.

So... Before we start, did anyone get the pun in the title?

...

No?

Ok.

One: Ow! Wait, what?

Dash in particular was starting to notice something going on with fen-tonne lately. This was even weirder than early in Freshman year, when the kid would drop everything and inexplicably appear from places. Danny would skip classes on a daily basis, only to return looking like he'd died and come back to life. And he'd just casually waltz in like he wasn't a complete freak. This account was one of the first actually freaky things Dash'd seen Fen-turd do, even on accident.

It was a regular sport lesson. The students were gathered in the sport hall, playing tennis three on three. The sun shone brightly through the lower windows, which gave Danny, Tucker and Sam's team the disadvantage. Mikey was sitting out, watching them play from behind because of an asthma attack from the humidity. Tucker was up front with Sam, and Danny was in the back, readying for the ball and squinting through the sunny windows. All the windows mirrored the ones on the opposing side symmetrically. Team DST (Danny-Sam-Tucker) stood on the court, waiting for the next team to play a match with them. Despite the constant heat, Fentina hadn't broken a sweat for the entire day. That wasn't the ultra-freaky-weirdo part though.

Dash was serving next. Danny rolled the ball under the net. Dash picked it up, bounced it particularly menacingly, and served. As it so happened, a ball was travelling at the same moment at around the same height. So, when Dash's mega-serve hit the other ball, it smashed a window. Not just any window though;

The one Fenton and Mikey were under. Danny watched the ball fly over his head and leapt into action. He immediately pushed an astounded Mikey off of the bench, but in doing so, was caught under a shattering rain of glass shards.

He shrugged it off.

Bewildered for a moment, Dash watched Fenton not tend to his own cuts from the glass, but check if Mikey was okay. Dash looked at Danny ask the shocked kid, "Did any glass fall on you?" While Danny picked a piece of glass from his arm. Dash could've sworn the blood was a bit green. The sport teacher, who had seen everything except for whoever hit the tennis balls, rushed over to aid the students and call on someone qualified to remove glass shards from the court. Danny rolled his eyes and smiled at his friends as he walked to first aid with blood dripping from his arm. Most people knew Danny was a nice, quiet guy in class, and a little clueless, but he wasn't so quiet he didn't notice smashed window shards sticking from his upper arm, was he?

That was half of the weird part.

The next day, Fenton was actually in class on time and didn't skip a single lesson. It was a little colder today so most people wore jackets and jumpers and sweaters, including Danny. You'd think that with this guy's reputation, he'd skip the school day altogether because of yesterday's accident, but no. In one of the last lessons of the day which happened to be English with the one and only Mr. Lancer, it started warming up and the windows were opened for fresh air. Practically every student had no jacket on save for Danny. Most people suspected it was because of the glass- after all, it did look like quite the painful scratch so he'd probably have bandages or a scar or something.

Actually, it was quite the opposite. As the end of class grew nearer and nearer, Fen-toenail removed his jacket. Instead of scar tissue or blood or bandaids or bandages or anything, the guy's arms were bare like nothing had happened. Mr. Lancer must've seen Danny with his cuts yesterday, because even he almost spat his coffee out onto his desk. How did he even do that?

Guess Freak-ton was a bit freakier than he thought.


	2. I Sense Dying People

As part of a wellbeing assignment for school, Danny's class went to visit some really sick kids in a hospital. The goal was to see if laughter really was the best (or at least most fun) medicine. Even in the waiting room, the class was split into a social hierarchy. Everyone grabbed a seat in the middle of the room, but the Golden Trio, being the mysterious group, sat on the outside and talked amongst themselves. Around ten minutes after they'd all arrived, a nurse came in with a genuinely bright smile. "Hi!" She greeted. "I'm Nurse Joy, and I'm going to be introducing you to the kids." She told the... slightly older kids. "We'll have to split you up into groups so none of the kids feel left out, though. Okay?" She waited for the students to nod. She proceeded to read out the groups and the children they'd see. Sam and Tucker were in the same group while Danny was separated from them. Aw, rats.

The last group consisted of Danny, Dash, Kwan and Paulina. There were four children they were going to play with: Samuel, Drew, Kelly and Paulette. Before walking in, Nurse Joy explained something. "I just want you all to know that all the kids are completely recovering... except Sammy. He's a bit younger than the others and doesn't talk much." Nurse Joy regained her cheerful tone and opened the door. "Guess what?" She exclaimed to the kids. "We have some visitors!" Three of the kids cheered, while one with thin, raven black hair faced the wall. Nurse Joy reminded the visitors, "I'll just run some quick errands. I'll be back around the end of the day!"

Paulina immediately attached to Paulette, while Kwan played with Kelly and Drew was drawn to Dash. Danny stood in Samuel's corner, seemingly not paying attention to him. The little kids found board games, hair accessories, dress-ups and colouring books and began to play with the big kids. Just as the others were going to say something, the boy with thin, black hair turned around. He looked at Danny with his big green eyes and did something the others hadn't done yet; he smiled, and gave out a laugh.

"Hi! I'm Samuel, call me Sammy but not Sam." He said, still in the corner. Danny laughed at the kid's little sentence. "Hi! I'm Daniel. You can call me Danny, but never Dan." He retorted playfully. Instead of going to the activity corner with the other six, Sammy and Danny just... connected. The steady drip of the IV began to feel like a song. There was a sort of... thickening atmosphere in the room, and suddenly the two began to speak another language. The boy started, chattering excitedly at his company, and the emotion was continued by Danny, who laughed occasionally at what seemed like jokes. At 1:15pm The atmosphere grew a little more Tense and Cold. The boy asked a question, bowing his head a little. Danny looked... Guiltily? Sheepishly? At the others, who went quiet in suspense.

With a little sigh, Danny said something in the weird language and mimed a ten with his fingers, looking down. Dash could've sworn he saw a small tear drop from Danny's lowered eye. Suddenly, the little boy hugged Danny adorably and said, in English, "Thanks."

At 1:24pm, as the class was about to leave, Danny jerked up as if remembering something. Some of the students next to him could've sworn they felt a little temperature drop or a sudden, thin mist in the room. He stuck his hand up and said, "I need to visit Sammy right now. Please!" He sounded so frantic, panicked even, that Lancer allowed it as the bus was running late. Most students followed him up the stairs, all the while Danny ran at speeds rivalled only by athletes.

Danny burst in, startling the kid, at 1:25pm. He ran over, skidding on the floor, and frantically searched the cupboards near the child as the heart monitor gradually flatlined. Danny looked over at Sammy, and gave up his search of the cupboards. Instead, he opted to use his hands. He began pressing his hands onto the kid's chest, every once in a while checking for breath and a pulse, until finally, he stopped. Sammy got up, coughing, the monitor started regularly beeping again, and some shocked nurses came rushing into the room to find a 15-year-old boy finishing up on some CPR. Nurse Joy was the leader. She exclaimed between breaths, "Did you just -pant- restart Sammy's heart?!" Danny nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I... um... know some basic CPR, and I didn't see anyone coming, so I just acted of my own accord." A doctor, his name-tag too messy to read, stated, "That was a little reckless, kiddo, but I think we can all agree a person's life is a bit more important than whether a decision was a bit risky or not." Danny let out the slow breath he didn't know he'd been holding, shook and high-fived some hands, and returned to the class.

Later that day, as Danny was in the process of stuffing twenty books into his purple backpack, Dash stomped over. Danny quickly hastened in closing his lock; he was not in the mood to be shoved into his own locker today. Dash looked behind him, where just down the hall some A-listers gave him thumbs up. Dash could've sworn the skinny kid snickered. "Yeah, Dash?" Fenton said tiredly. "I'm gonna have to wail on you double as hard tomorrow to make up for this, but how did you know about the kid's heart?" Danny looked like he was thinking for a split second, and coolly replied, "Oh, you know, I know a bit about heart rates and stuff considering how my parents are scientists as well as ghost hunters. I could tell his pulse was a little too low." Quick thinking saves the day yet again. Dash frowned acceptingly and walked away. Danny discreetly watched as Dash walked down the hallway to his friends, making motions towards his heart while Danny assumed he was recounting the falsified tale.

How did Danny really know about the child?

Well, when a very faint ghost sense leads you to a human child in a hospital, you know something's wrong.

 **A/N: Yup, I rewrote the chapter. I knew my 'idea' was quite borrowed in many aspects, but when I wrote this chapter the first time, it was 11:30 pm and I was tired and wanted to finish up. Well, it's 9:17 and I got around to publishing the altered version with my own idea.**

See ya next time!


	3. Ajar and A Door

The next day, everyone had basically accepted Fenton was as mysterious as before and moved on with their classes.

It was a windy day, and the open door slammed against the wall when a gust of wind blew particularly strongly at the classroom. The door was near the front of the classroom to the left and Danny was in the back on the right. Amidst gasps and turning heads towards the door, the class heard a small yelp of pain coming from the classroom; Danny was blocking his ears. Noticing the stares, he explained, "I have really good hearing." Which was an understatement, but true nonetheless. Lancer opened the door again and fastened it. "Gulliver's Travels! Class, before we all go, we've been donated tickets to a plane trip - exactly enough for the entire class." The students immediately grew silent. "This is because of our hard work despite the many ghosts interrupting the class on a daily basis. If you're going, you'll need parental consent." Lancer handed the notes to everyone.

The school-bell rang and it was time to go. Danny got a few suspecting looks from classmates when he headed out of the door with Sam and Tucker. Him and his great hearing happened to notice the quiet comment, 'What, you gonna scream when you go through that door too?' Danny, who was in the mood for fun, of course shot a deathly stare at the person in the crowd, laughing along with his friends.

Danny regretted the 'death stare' a little while later, as he still had one and a half periods of Physical Education left and a before school was done. The ghosts had stopped coming in school hours lately, but it was likely just a coincidence as they still came before and after, leaving him still quite late for his first classes.

"Today, we're doing activities that will test your heartbeat, strength and pacing." Announced Ms Teslaff to the class. Some students cheered, some rolled their eyes, and one looked like he would rather half-die; you can guess who, obviously. Out of the corner of their eyes, students watched the three most suspicious students communicate using facial expressions.

The class headed to the back of the playground. While they walked to the sand pit, Ms Teslaff continued. "We'll be doing long jump into this sand pit. How far you jump is how we'll measure your 'strength.' " Ms Teslaff knew that few students actually exhibited strength, which is why she made air quotes when she said that. "Line up single file and run from the ten metre mark." She ordered the students as she finished her donut. The A-listers took the jump on first, then the Golden Trio, and finally the other lesser known students. Dash was the last A-lister, Danny was first out of the three most mysterious students. Dash jumped and made six metres on a seven metre pit.

Danny missed the pit entirely.

Because he jumped over it. He sailed over a seven metre sand pit. "Crud." He muttered, feeling several pairs of eyes on his back. He had grown used to this attention and walked back to his friends. Dash got a little push from the classmates who were in front of him. "Come on, dude. You can do it." Kwan said re-assuringly to Dash. Dash almost smiled, but tough guys don't smile unless it's because they're laughing at someone. Right? Dash took a huge run-up, leapt off the grass, and went flying seven metres, landing right where the sand met the grass oval. Cheers erupted, unlike the silence when Danny did the same thing. "Psh." Dash talked behind Fentaroni's back. "Bet it was just beginners' luck." He realised his friend wasn't looking at him, but Fen-toenail, who had just landed eight metres from the runway onto the grass, almost hitting the fence. "Overkill." Muttered the quarterback, a little jealous.

Dash gathered his friends at the back of the class while everyone was walking back to the sport hall instead of the front that lesson. His plan was to eavesdrop a little on their conversations, figure out a little on why these three dorks were so freakishly freaky. He and most others couldn't get past the fact that someone who exhibited this much strength would allow themselves to be bullied into oblivion. Danny simply looked at Sam and Tucker and they walked to the front of the class without further context or any form of communication. "What was that?" Dash said to the A-listers bluntly.

In the sports hall, Ms Teslaff set up the next activity. She whistled to grab the students' attention and saw that Fenton kid block his ears. He looked like he was in pain, but accounting for that reputation of his, he was probably being smart. "As you can see, in the tub that I would advise you all to stop touching, there are some devices that measure your BPM and temperature.

The teacher marched up to Danny. "If you're not going to measure your heartbeat," she lectured in her gruff voice, "I'll just do it myself." Sam and Tucker looked to him, slightly nervous. Teslaff set up the reader, flinching a little when she felt how cold his skin was. She looked at the monitor, confused. "Twelve beats per minute?!" She looked at the kid. She measured again in different areas but got the same result. "Must be faulty..." she exclaimed as she went to get a new one. Fenton dragged a hand across his face.

The teacher came back with three, perfectly working beat detectors that the other students had finished with. Each one showed roughly the same result. "Eleven beats per minute." The teacher confirmed for the third time that day, confused and a little worried about the student in front of her. Eleven beats per minute. This was strikingly slow; no human could live at this rate. But Danny was here, breathing painstakingly slowly with his ice-cold paling skin, talking casually to his best friends.

The sport teacher left the students for her sandwich break, leaving the reader on the grass. Danny picked it up and showed his friends. "Apparently, my temperature is beyond hypothermia and my heart-beat is too slow for a living person." He announced, unidentifiable emotion striking his voice through the middle. Sam and Tucker grabbed the reader from him. "Dude." Said Tucker at the same time that Sam said, "Danny." They chucked the cheap but un-faulty monitor behind them.

A daring student crept behind the three freaks and slowly stole the monitor. They gasped before cupping their mouth and went to show their friends, unbeknownst to the Golden Trio. "Fifty-two degrees?!" and "Twelve beats per minute..." could be heard by Danny, who had 'really good hearing' and immediately turned behind him.

Fen-turd muttered something to his friends and watched essentially his entire class murmur about him. Then, they looked up and saw him take a small step forward. People ran, chucked the monitor away and even screamed unreasonably. Danny looked a bit hurt at first, but then he looked to his friends and did something unexpected.

He laughed.


End file.
